


GravesBeaks Prompt #1

by MadamKezzie



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamKezzie/pseuds/MadamKezzie
Summary: Part of a two prompt drabble game I saw on tumblr. The original list is here: https://madamkezzie.tumblr.com/post/614953360797401088/two-part-drabble-gameThis was a prompt for ray-the-fanatic on tumblr, who asked for GravesBeaks with the prompts: 7. Seeing each other for the first time in a while + "I wont let anyone hurt you."
Relationships: Gravesbeaks - Relationship, Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	GravesBeaks Prompt #1

**Author's Note:**

> Falcon is definitely a character I feel more comfortable writing as, and it’s also a character I’ve made a lot of headcannons and backstory ideas for. So, of course, I decide to focus on him...again. I like writing Falcon. Anyway, please enjoy this drabble, I hope you enjoy.

The sounds of jet engines rumbled through out the atmosphere, and yet, Falcon’s own thoughts were drowning out the World. He was heading home, his real home, after a month of seeing the love of his life. Falcon had lived in the United States since he was eighteen, having escaped his home as soon as he had enough money to his name.

Sadly, his parents, the controlling, overbearing people they were, easily found a way to find him again. It didn’t take long for them to sink their talons back into his own damaged psyche, putting him ‘back into his place’. They demanded Falcon to come back for a visit, because how dare he abandon his ‘loving’ family. Having spent his entire life being berated by them, feeling like he can’t even breathe without it being a mistake, Falcon just hung his head and agreed. It didn’t matter how old he got, didn’t matter that he was the one that now loomed over them in stature, he could never truly escape them.

Mark had insisted on going with him, having heard the horror stories Falcon was dragged through. He put his foot down, told them ‘no’, a word Mark hated to hear. Mark knew of them, but they had no idea that Falcon had anything to do with the billionaire. If they became aware, who knew what Hell would rain down upon them. Falcon would face it alone, his own stubbornness and low laying pride getting in his way. He knew he would never be able to stand up to his parents, and he knew, he didn’t want to risk Mark getting hurt. They both despised this option, but it’s the safest one, for both of them. 

Most of his plane ride home was spent asleep, Falcon blocking out the World and the passed month. He may have his ‘big boy feathers’ now, but, to his parents, he was no more than a child. Well, no, not even a child. A trophy. Something they had tried to mould into this perfect person that would never exist. He had lived in a house of fear, of screaming and demeaning comments that cut him down, over and over. The passed month had been extended torture. All those old scars were picked open, forced to bleed once more. They asked about the United States, how his life and job were. Fake smiles were all he saw, that lingering questioning having been suffocating him. When are they meeting his ‘wife’. He’d been too wrapped up in acting perfect to realise he hadn’t slid off that golden ring he adorned with pride.

Pride when at home.

Falcon never missed a beat, lying through his teeth. ‘She’s too afraid to fly,’ he claimed, ‘I’ll send pictures when I’m home’. He already knew he was going to ‘forget’ by the time that happened. His father had grinned at him, which made Falcon beyond uncomfortable, more so than he could ever imagine possible. Hearing his father say he’s happy he didn’t grow up to be a ‘pansy ass faggot’ made Falcon’s blood boil. A disgusted, sick feeling churning deep within his gut. After all these years, and they were still bigoted, undeserving, careless, cold idiots. Falcon hated that he been born and ‘raised’ by these donors.

That’s all they were. Donors. Not parents, nor carers. They gave him life, but that was all for him. 

It had been enough to send him over the edge. He hadn’t seen them in years, and they still wouldn’t accept him. He decided, there and then, that he was never setting another talon in the UK, and that he might as well give them a small fact check. There was no wife, but a husband to be. That they had their own home and were even talking about kids, despite Falcon’s reluctance to be a father himself. A shouting match began, voices so loud that the walls shook with their insults and voices. His mother sobbed, but there were no tears. A manipulator, just as bad as his father. It ended with a fist to his face, and his father dragged away in cuffs.

Falcon, too afraid of what would happen to his mother if his dad was behind bars, dropped the charges. After everything, he still couldn’t just say ‘no’, couldn’t be as cold as them. Things were packed, and Falcon decided to just stay in a hotel for the remainder of his trip. Falcon was jostled awake when a kind, soft spoken flight attendant shook his shoulder. She informed him the plane had landed and he needed to leave. A faint blush dusted his cheek as he thanked her, before made himself scarce. He hoped he hadn’t caused any delays from his need to rest.  
Barely through the terminal, and that’s when it happened. Someone slammed directly into his chest, slender arms wrapping around him tightly. Falcon flinched to reality, having been lost in his drowsy thoughts to even notice who had just sprinted at him.

Gaze flickered down, calming smile resting upon his bi-coloured beak as he saw Mark pressed against him. Their cheek was rubbing against his chest, trills clawing out of the tiny parrot’s chest. Falcon felt relief crash down upon him, strong arms quick to curl around Mark’s slender body. They were enveloped by Falcon’s warmth and limbs, nothing more than a pair of legs sticking out from under beneath his arms. It’s only when he heard Mark’s muffled voice telling them to let go because he’s ‘suffocating’, Falcon didn’t think he was holding him that tightly, and that he needed to be let go. Falcon reluctantly let go of them, Mark sucking in a deep, melodramatic breath. Mark tilts their head back, and complain loudly,

“You were gone FIVE-EVER!”

Falcon snorts, laughing loudly. He doesn’t even care that a few onlookers were not glancing in their direction thanks to Mark’s little outburst,

“I wasn’t gone that long Mark.” 

Standing up fully, Falcon smiles faintly at them. He’s just...so damn happy to be home. To be with the only person that ever loved him for him, that didn’t want him to lie and hide, to be this ‘perfect’ person that Falcon couldn’t be. Mark was grinning at them, at first, but it soon dropped upon seeing Falcon’s face. Their eye was swollen shut, skin a dark shade of purple. The parrot pushed himself onto his tiptoes, hand lifting. He delicately cups Falcon’s cheek, thumb stroking the wound tenderly. Falcon’s feathers bristle instinctively. He tries not to flinch too obviously, but, Mark already knows they’re in pain. Bill parts, Mark wanting to ask what had happened, but, Falcon is ready with a response,

“My parents, that’s what happened.”

Thick eyebrows furrowed, Mark frowning. Chest puffs up, though, due to Mark’s size, it looks more adorable that intimidating. He knew Falcon’s parents were quite the piece of work, but to lay their hands on him? No, nu-uh, that is not flying with Mark. It only makes him wish he had been there. Falcon may not be able to stand up to his parents, but Mark didn’t care. He’s happily land a good few truth bombs to what vile people they were. How someone as amazing as Falcon came from such a place is a mystery. Mark is proud that Falcon is nothing like them. Still holding their face, Mark’s tone is stern, but, somehow gentle, as they make one single promise,

"I wont let anyone hurt you."

Falcon raises an eyebrow. Not that he doesn’t trust Mark, or think they can’t stand up for themselves...but, well, Falcon wasn’t their bodyguard for no reason. Mark soon realises what he just said, chuckling nervously,

“Well, won’t let anyone hurt you again boo,” Mark grins, feathers fluffing, “Only one that can rough you up is me~”

Like Mark could actually ‘rough him up’. Shaking his head softly, Falcon escapes Mark’s delicate hold,

“You won’t have to worry about that Mark,” Falcon reassures him, “Or them ever again.”

Mark tilts his head, blinking,

“What do you mean?” 

“I’m never going back,” Falcon says, “I’m never talking to them, or acknowledging them, I’m done Mark.”

The grin that spread upon Mark’s beak was bright, beaming. An excited, thrilled trill left the parrot. He’d, honestly, been waiting for Falcon to finally cut off ties with them. He even had a ‘Falcon finally says f-you to his parents’ party plan ready. Now he knows what they’re doing this weekend! 

“God I wish I was there to see it,” Mark claims, “Woulda loved to take photo’s of your parents face when you told them that.”

Well, Falcon technically didn’t tell them he was done, but, he figured what went down was a good enough indicator that he wasn’t going back. Mark stepped back, quick to wrap his arm around Falcon’s arm. Holding them in the tightest grip he had, Mark stayed glued to their side,

“I best get my suitcase before it’s classed as ‘forgotten luggage’,” Falcon states.

Mark nods his head, walking alongside Falcon. He nearly trips over the larger birds feet, but, he had no intentions of moving away. Falcon had been away for a month, and he had a lot of cuddling, snuggling, and kisses to make up for. And selfies too. Barely a few steps and Mark was reaching into his pocket to take out that all too familiar phone. Falcon usually complained about Mark being glued to his mobile, but honestly, right now, he was glad. Everything was the same here, where he belonged. No more hiding, no more worries. He had freed himself from the shackles of his parents, and found himself with the one that he loved.

Mark was his family, and the only one he ever needed.


End file.
